Desperately Seeking Miss Violet Baudelaire
by RightToRemainSilent
Summary: Violet read the newspaper cut out again, and felt the hope rising in her chest.


_Well, this is a little Quiglet fic written because of a request put in by **VioletQuigley, **and I thought 'okay then, why not?' and began writing it. It's just my interpretation of how Violet and Quigley met up again, and if he really did escape the 'Great Unknown' with his siblings. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **Although I love 'em, the books belong to Daniel Handler/Lemony Snicket and it's probably going to stay that way. Wouldn't mind owning Quigley, though... :D_

* * *

**Desperately Seeking Miss Violet Baudelaire**

Violet walked along Briny Beach, the small girl walking alongside her kicking sand. Sunny Baudelaire, now five, was holding her sister's hand and skipping along the beach, and Klaus – his head buried in a book – was waiting in the taxi parked up on the road. If the sisters peered through the mist they could see him.

"Violet?"

Violet looked down at her sister, smiling. "Yes, Sunny?"

"Why are we here again? I didn't think we talked about Briny Beach anymore."

Sunny was right; the siblings had kept it a taboo subject ever since they left the island, and it hadn't come up again until Violet had seen a note in the evening newspaper. She bit her lip and tried not to get too excited, despite what the advert – if you could call it that – had said. She mentally read the message posted for her in the paper Klaus had brought back, and smiled.

_**Desperately Seeking Miss Violet Baudelaire** _

_Miss Baudelaire should be about twenty now, and is probably a well-known inventor by now if I know her as well as I think I do. _

_We last met on a particularly slippery slope in the Mortmain Mountains a few years ago._

_If you're reading this, Violet, I would like to meet you again, and I think Briny Beach – despite the memories it holds – is the perfect place. _

_If anyone knows Miss Baudelaire, please pass this message on. I would very much like to meet with her in three days time, on the shores of Briny Beach._

_Q - a friend_

Which was why Violet was now traipsing along Briny Beach, hoping to catch sight of the one person she had never thought she would see again. If Quigley really had put the note in the paper, he would meet her there and maybe some good would've come from all the time they spent narrowly escaping the clutches of Count Olaf. The other Quagmire triplets had sent word of their safety a few years back after the attack on their mobile home had been fended off, although they had crash landed – rather dramatically, if the letter they'd sent her was anything to go on – into the ocean. The two were now living somewhere in the city, and they met with the Baudelaires often. Now the only triplet to account for was Quigley, and Violet felt she was close to finding him. _If he really posted the note._ Violet's cynical side showed through, the glimmer of doubt sparkling through the hope that had been building up since she'd read the words written by their lost friend. She couldn't help feeling that maybe it was a trap, even though their worst enemy had been killed by his own weapon five years ago. The terrible ordeals the Baudelaires had been through had left it's mark on the eldest sibling, and trust never came easy to any of them. Not any more.

"Violet! Look!"

She blinked, and followed her little sister's finger, which was pointing towards a tall figure emerging from the fog. Violet was momentarily transported back in time to that unfortunate meeting with Mr Poe on this very beach, but Sunny, tugging on her hand and dragging her forward, pulled her back to reality.

"Look! Violet, come on!" Sunny yanked her sister along the beach, her little feet pounding against the sand as she ran, and Violet found herself running too. The figure in the fog stepped closer, and she could make out features. Features remarkably similar to those of the forlorn Quagmire Triplet. Her heart hammered in her chest as she got closer to him, and dared to hope that maybe, just maybe, it really was Quigley Quagmire.

Dark brown hair dancing across his forehead in the sea air, the man that appeared in front of the Baudelaire sisters smiled as Violet let go of Sunny's hand and ran into his arms. He spun her off her feet and she buried her head in his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Quigley?" She whispered into his hair as he set her down on her feet gently. Violet looked up at him, tears pooling over her lids. Quigley smiled at her, pulling her close.

"Of course."

Violet sighed, closing her eyes in a vain attempt to banish the tears and swallowed hard. "Kit told us that you were picked up by that Question Mark-shaped ship. She said it was called the Great Unknown." She didn't mention anything that had happened since then – why worry him with the troubles they'd encountered since Kit Snicket's death. Quigley nodded.

"We _all_ got very close to being caught by it, but I found the remains of one of the baskets that made up his Mobile Home and my siblings and I piled into it. I don't know what happened to the others; we last saw Hector being dragged into the Great Unknown." He kissed her hair fondly and then pushed her to arms length, studying her face. Violet sniffed, and smiled.

"I didn't think I'd see you again."

"I'm here now." He looked down at Sunny, who was sitting patiently on the rock pools a few yards away, and frowned slightly. "Where's Klaus?"

Violet, moving forward to take his hand, began to walk along the beach. "He's in the taxi." She looked over at her little sister. "Come on Sunny, we're going to go back to the car now."

Sunny ran over to them and Violet picked her up, hugging her close. "See Sunny, I told you it was worth coming."

Quigley wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they wandered back along the sand. Violet spotted her brother waiting for them, a concerned look in his bespectacled eyes as he scanned the beach for them. When he saw Quigley Quagmire he grinned and began to walk to meet the two, and Violet – her hair loose and flowing behind her as she walked – finally felt her family was complete. Her siblings were safe, she was happy and the man she loved was finally back with them. Things were definitely looking up, she thought, and leaned up to kiss Quigley.

_Yes, _she thought; _now we can start living._

* * *

_Okidoki then, I hope that was okay for you! Please share your views on my first Quiglet fic, everything apart from flames welcomed._

_Thanks!_

_:Symph:_


End file.
